A Hook And A Swan
by TheFangirlThatWrites
Summary: {Set right after Hook finds her a year after Peter Pan's curse} Emma: A grown woman who doesn't know the first meaning of trust. Hook: A pirate who loves a complicated woman. And to add on top of that, she doesn't remember a thing. How will he make Emma remember and what obstacles will they have to go through on their adventure to make Emma remember?
1. Shattered Glass

AN: This story takes place right after Hook went to Emma's place after Peter Pan's curse.

Emma walks out of a building holding a 1" inch binder and a children's book. Her hair bounces as she walks towards her yellow buggy. The only thing on her mind, however is the man in a pirate costume who intruded her house earlier that morning. He kept talking about how her family is in trouble. Yeah right, like she had an actual family. The only family she has is Henry and it will always be Henry.

As she takes out the keys for her car from her bag, she hears a noise that comes from behind her. She looks back and right behind her is the pervert that kissed Emma that morning. "Holy shit!" she steps back, startled.

"Nice to see you again, love. Missed me?" Hook shot out his usual, devilish, yet sexy grin.

She shot him back a stay-away-from-me glare. "Listen pervert, do I have to tell you twice? Stay. Away. From me."

He sighed. "My mistake, love. I didn't introduce myself properly. My name is Killian Jones but people call me Hook." He smiled at her. She looked into his eyes trying to catch any glimpse of a lie. Everything he was saying was the truth but it just couldn't be true. She was starting to think she lost her touch.

"Er, whatever...I have to go pick up my son so if you'll excuse me." She nodded her head at him and turned around, holding her car keys in her hand. As she started to put the key in the keyhole, his hand stopped her from doing so. She glared at his eyes again. She felt something. Something familiar is what she felt.

"Emma?" he looked at her.

She shook her head. "Who exactly are you?" she said faintly.

He grinned again and leaned his arm against the small bright car. "Ah, so you're starting to remember, aren't you, love?"

She smiled slightly at the remark. "I don't know what your talking about."

He smiled at the sight of her smiling from something he said. He stepped a step closer to her and leaned in so that she could actually feel his breath lightly hit against her cheeks and the smell of rum she inhaled. "Oh no, I know you don't...for now." he grinned and she rolled her eyes with a smile that spread across her face. She opened the door of her car and sat on the drivers seat. She closed the door and held onto the button to slide the window down. He leaned in with an eyebrow rosen and they faced each other. "So, do you need a ride somewhere?" she rose her eyebrow and he smiled widely so did she.

"I almost thought I would have to find you again." he grinned and sat on the passenger seat. "So where is Henry?"

She looked at him shocked. "How do you find all this info about me?"

He smiled but didn't face her. "I told you, love, I know you." he then looked at her and smiled sincerely. She smiled slightly and turned her head onto the road. She pushed the gas pedal and drove off.

They stopped at Central Park and got out of the car. "I thought we were to pick up Henry from his school?"

"We will but we have a lot of time left so I always stop by here before I pick him up. Now we have time for you tell me who you really are unless you want me to call the cops." She shuts the door and walks in front of him. "So Jones, what's it going to be?" She rose her eyebrow and smirked evilly.

"And I thought we were just getting along. How disappointing." He sighed and looked into her eyes. "Since you obviously dont trust me then I guess it's going to have to come down to me giving you this." He holds open his coat and takes out a small bottle that contained a glowing purple liquid. He holds it up at her face. "You need to drink this to remember, Emma. To remember Storybrooke. To remember your parents. To remember me…" When he said that he looked at her sincerely. She looks into his shimmering blue eye, trying to figure him out. She opens her mouth to say something until she feels a drizzle of water hit her. They both looked up for they both felt it. Rain then began pouring on them. They looked at each other for a small moment and he grins. "Well would you look at that; my favorite weather."

She chuckles and hits his arm lightly. "Come on. Follow me. There's a bar right across the street, we could wait there. Come on!" She takes his arms and they both laugh as they run into the bar.

Hook holds the door for her. "After you m'lady." She smiles at him and feels as if she remembers someone calling her that. Talk about some weird deja vu. She walks in and takes off her long red wool coat. They face each other and share a slightly awkward silence. Emma clears her throat and looks down at the ground then back at his face. "While we're here want a drink?" He smiles and nods his head as Emma and him heads over to the stools in front of the bar. "I'll have a whiskey please." Emma orders the bartender. "What're you going to ask for?"

The pirate takes out his flask from his small black bag and shook it in front of her face. He took a sip and then looked at her. "A pirate always carries around his best lad." He winks at her and scoffs followed by a smile.

"So you're a pirate now aren't you?" The bartender places her glass full of whiskey in front of her. "Thanks." As the lady leaves, Hook watches ass. Emma catches him and hits his arm playfully.

He shakes his head and grins at her. "Jealous love?"

She scoffs and rolls her eye. "Yes. I'm jealous of a man dressed in a pirate. What are you supposed to be anyway? Captain Hook?" She chuckles. His eyes widen and looks at Emma.

"Did you just say Captain Hook?" he raises his eyebrow. His facial expression expressed seriousness.

She looks at him as if he were strange. Then again ever since he attacked her this morning and stalked her throughout the afternoon she's starting to get used to him saying weird comments every once in a while. "Yeah. So?" she answered him.

He slowly made a smile spread across his face. "You probably won't need to drink the elixir anymore."

She rose her eyebrow with a smirk on her face. "Yeah...what was with the whole potion thing?"

"I told you, it'll make you remember everything, Emma. All you need to do is drink it." he smiled at her sincerely.

She rolled her eyes in frustration. "I'm not who you think I am 'love'." She mocked him. "How many times must I tell you? I. Am. Alone." She got up from the stool and ran out of the door. Hook sighed in despair. Yes. That is definitely my Emma. He got up and ran after her. The rain was still pouring over the city. He looked around to find Emma and found her running towards her buggy.

"Emma!" he called out, "Please! Just let me explain!" He ran and turned her body around. "Emma…" he whispered softly.

"Listen Killian, Jones, Hook. Whoever the hell you are; my life is here and will always be here!" she cried out to him, luckily no one was around because of the rain. She sighed and calmed down. "My name is Emma Swan, I have a son named Henry, I don't know you, I definitely do not come from a place full of magic, and I do not have a family! So just please, please! Leave me the hell alone."

Emma kept staring at him and he looked down at the ground. He knew she had her memory completely erased but he didn't expect that it was going to be this bad. She wasn't the Emma Swan he knew anymore. She was just another girl. It still wasn't enough however. He won't ever give up on her. Ever.

"Just listen to me, Emma," he held onto her arms, "I will get you back."

Emma looked into his eyes. She could see that he was trying as hard as he could but she couldn't handle it. She just couldn't possibly have a family other than Henry. She couldn't have known this guy from somewhere. She couldn't believe. "No!" she screamed. She gripped the bottle as tight as she could and threw it at the ground. The glass broke and she got into her car.


	2. Lonely

Hook watched as she drove off. All he felt was hopelessness and just plain despair. Once he couldn't see her anymore he looked at the shattered glass lying on the floor. He sighed and walked back into the bar and ordered a drink.

Emma drove off. She wasn't going to any particular location; she just drove and drove. The words and the sadness in his eyes kept replaying in her mind. Why do I feel bad for this guy? Why do I keep feeling odd feelings when I'm around him? As if I've known him all my life. She snorted out loud. Yeah right, Emma.

After twenty minutes of driving in circles she realized the time. It was 3 o'clock and she was five minutes late of picking up Henry. "Shit!" she mumbles out to herself. She turns the wheel to turn the car around and drives over to Henry's school.

When she arrives, she finds Henry sitting on one of the benches in front of the school reading a book. She gets out of her car and walks in front of him. He doesn't look up at her and keeps reading, yet he says, "You're late."

She sighs and sits next to hm. "Sorry kid. I just lost track of time." She looks at his book and asks "What are you reading?"

"The story of Peter Pan and Captain Hook. It's actually pretty good." he answers her. He reads one last sentence and then closes the book. She looks at him and sighs even louder.

"Not that name again…" she mumbles to herself.

Henry looks up at her and raises an eyebrow. "What's that suppose to mean?"

She looks at him realizing that she said that out loud and shakes her head. She forces a smile on her face and places a hand on his thigh. "How about we go home?" He smiles back at her and nods his small head. They walk into the car and drive home.

Emma flutters her eyes open and finds the TV on. She looks down at her lap and sees that Henry's head is laid on top of it. She smiles and gently picks his head up and gets up. She then lays his head on the couch trying to avoid him waking up. She succeeds and walks over to the television, still a little drowsy, and turns it off. She then walks over to her room but as she does she hears a man and woman yelling out in the hallway. She raises an eyebrow in curiosity and opens the door. She peeks over at the man who Emma couldn't see his face. It turns out they were making out against the wall and that wasn't arguing. It was more of a scream of pleasure. She sighs and walks over to them.

"Not to be a buzzkill guys but it's two o'clock in the morning can you guys get a-" They turn their heads facing Emma and she finds out that Hook was the man that was making out with the slutty-looking woman. "Hook?" she shouts his name in shock.

He grins. "Aw. So you remembered me." he looks at her drunkenly, "NIce to see you again, Emma but I'm sorta busy at the moment so if you'd mind." He gestures her to leave and goes back to kissing her neck.

Emma just stares at him. Just a moment ago he was fighting for Emma to remember him and now he acts as if they were acquaintances. "Are you drunk?"

He rolls his eyes and sighs then faces her and then back at the woman. "Listen darling," he raises his hand that holds a twenty dollar bill. He sexually shoves it into her bra and whispers into her ear, "Why don't you get yourself a carriage home?"

She smiles and then pouts when he asks her to leave. "You won't forget me right?" Emma rolls her eyes at the annoying lovey-dovey stuff that woman says.

"Dont worry, love. I won't." He grins and gives her one last kiss on the lips. She kisses back and walks away, fixing up her dress as she goes. Once the elevator doors close, Emma looks at Hook and raises her brows.

"So you're jealous of me now aren't you?" He looks down at his flask and drinks a sip of it. He then looks back at her. He watches her rolls her eyes. She loves doing that around me, doesn't she?

"Look, Hook-" she gets interrupted by his voice. Hook narrows his eyebrows in anger and steps a step closer to her. "No you look, Emma," Emma looks at him, slightly afraid, "You don't trust people because of your used to be precious 'Neal' and I can understand that but all I've trying to do is make you remember! You didn't give me even the slightest bit of a chance to explain myself! You didn't even consider that what might be telling you the truth. You've even saw it in my eyes that I was telling the truth but you couldn't even at least pretend that what I said is real."

Emma looked into his eyes and looked back down. She tried avoiding eye contact as much as possible. "I-I can't…"

He glared at her, "You can't what?"

"I can't remember and I don't want to either!" she shouted.

"You see, that's the problem Emma, other than not trusting me or anyone for that matter, it's not that you can't or won't remember. You have to remember." he stared down at the ground and continued, "You'll be alone again if you don't."

Her expression suddenly changed from anger into a mix of sadness and shockingness. "W-what's that supposed to mean?"

"Mom?" Emma and Hook look up at Henry who's holding a blanket and rubbing his eyes in drowsiness.

"Henry," she walks over to him and kneels in front of him, "What're you doing awake? You're still supposed to be sleeping."

"I saw the door open and heard you guys fighting. Who's he?" Henry looked up at the unfamiliar man and back at his mother.

"He's...someone, don't worry about it. How about you get back to bed?" She smiles at him and pushes him lightly back into their apartment. Once he enters she looks back him and stares back down at the ground. "Im going to bed and I think you should too." She turns around and walks into her bedroom and lays onto her bed.

Hook sighs and takes another chugs down a large amount of his rum then walks out of the building.

Emma wakes up as the warm, bright sun hits her face. She looks out the window right beside her and hears the doorbell ring. She raises her brow and wonders who could it be so she gets up and walks over to the door. She opens the door and finds a man standing at the other side of the door. "Jack? You're here early." Emma scratches her head and he gives her a peck on the lips.

"Early? You do realize it's one o'clock in the afternoon right?" he walks into her home.

She watches him with wide eyes. "Its one o'clock?" she says in shock. "I must have overslept…" She then remember what happened last night with her and Hook arguing. Now I know why I woke up early. She sighs out loud,

"You okay, Emma?" he looks at her in worrisome.

She smiles and shakes her head. "Yeah. It's just that I just woke up." She smiles at him and he smiles back.

"Well," he echos, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Henry's still asleep we could." He tilted his head towards her bedroom. She smirks and they starting kissing each other sensually.

"Ew guy." Henry says in disgust as he sees his mother and her boyfriend kiss.

Emma chuckles and looks at Henry. "Hey kid. Want some breakfast?"

"Yeah, and after breakfast we could go to Central." Jack suggested.

"Sounds cool!"

"Actually, I can't go today." Emma states.

Jack raises his brow. "And why's that? Come on, Emma. We've barely hung out this week because of work and stuff."

"Sorry it's just that I have stuff to do like grocery shopping and helping Brittany out with decorating the Valentine's Day party."

He sighs in disappointment. "Alright fine, but, you have to promise me that you'll make time for me tomorrow."

She smiles. "You have my word." They smile at each other then give each other a kiss. Again, Henry is disgusted and walks into the bathroom to get ready to leave with Jack.

Emma knocks onto the door of Brittany's apartment. She opens the door and they greet each other with a "Hi" and a hug. "Haven't talked to you in a while. What have you been up to?" Emma smiles as she walks in, looking around.

"You have no idea," she whispers loud enough that the brunette is able to hear.

"Well it's a good thing you came. Me and one of my new guy friend that I've met are going to need all the help we can get." Brittany says shooting a wink and walking over to the kitchen.

Emma raises her eyebrow with a smirk. She follow her friend to the kitchen. "And who might that be?" Brittany stood quiet with a teasing smirk on her face. "Oh come on. Spill."

"Why don't you go meet him yourself. Here I'll introduce you two." Brittany holds the glass that she poured wine in and hands it over to Emma. She then walks over to the media room while Emma follows her. A man with brown hair and wearing a white shirt with a gray vest overlapping it, stands next to the window that overlooks the city. He holds a glass of wine and as he hears their footsteps he turns around to look at them. Emma's jaw drops and she drops the glass.

"You?!" she cries out.

"Emma?" he answers.


	3. A New Memory

The glass slowly falls onto the ground as if everything was running slow motion. "You?!" she cries out loud. Brittany looks at me then back at him, confused to what's happening.

"Emma? Y-you're okay?" he smiles and laughs in happiness, bringing her into a hug.

Brittany looks at them in confusion, "Seriously guys. What's going on?"

Emma pushes him off of her. "Neal! What the hell is going on here? What happened to Canada?"

"Emma! Explanation please!" Brittany commands.

Emma shakes her head and looks back at Brittany. "I'm sorry Britt. This is...Henry's father…" Emma echos. Brittany's eyes widen and she leaves the room. "Brittany wait!" Emma tries running after her but Neal holds her arm making her come back into the room. "Neal! I need to talk to Brittany! So please-"

"Emma, there's no time for that. We need to get you to the Enchanted Forest ASAP." he demands.

"Oh no! Not you too!" Emma sighs and sits on the piano bench.

Neal raises an eyebrow and looks at her confused. "Wait a second. Please tell me that Hook brought back your memories?"

"Well sorry to disappoint you but he didn't and he won't because there are no memories to bring back. I'm not from this 'Enchanted Forest' you guys keep talking about, I don't have a family, and I definitely don't have magic!"

"Emma look at me-" Neal was interrupted by Emma's voice again. "No! I'm not listening to this bullshit anymore! I'm tired of all this! This thing that's been going on for the last few days having been driving me crazy and I just can't take it anymore!" Right after she argues that to Neal the light flickers off. "What the? How the hell did that happen?"

"Emma, you're not going to believe what I'm about to say, but you turned off the lights." Neal stated.

She snorted in disbelief. "Yes and I could fly too." she said sarcastically. Emma did feel a weird sensation that flowed throughout her body when the lights turned off, but it was going to take a lot more than that to convince the thick-skinned woman.

Neal rolled his eyes in irritation. "Fine. You don't have to believe in me, Emma but know this;" Neal gazed into her eyes, "Me and everyone in the Enchanted Forest misses you so please...take a chance." He glared at her for another moment or so and left the building. Emma sighed and held her head. I think I need an aspirin.

Emma drove back home and unlocked her apartment. She walks in and hears Henry's voice. As if he were having a conversation with someone. "Henry?" she called out and set her coat on the coat rack with her keys hanging on the hanger.

"Yes mom?" he answered her.

Emma began to walk into the living room. "Who are you talking-" she walks in and finds Hook sitting on the couch, smiling at Henry. "What the hell are you doing here?!" she asked with anger.

Hook looked up at her and grinned. "Oh, Swan, you're back. How was your little chat with Neal?"

Emma looked at him bewildered. "How did you know I talked to Neal? Actually how did you know him?"

Hook smirked. "Aye, well I would tell you how, love, but you wouldn't believe me in the first place nor do I think you want poor little Henry knowing about his own-"

Emma interrupted him before he could say anymore. "Henry, how about you head to your room."

"But, who's Neal?" Henry rose his eyebrow in curiosity.

"Henry please. I need to talk to Mr. Jones over here in private." Emma glared at him showing a go-to-your-room-now face and he obtained the message so he went to his room.

They waited until he was no where in sight and Emma began, "Explain. Now."

"But then that'll ruin all the fun." Hook teased. Emma narrowed her eyebrows and looked at him furiously. "Okay, okay. Fine, Swan, I'll tell you. Just promise me you'd actually consider the fact that your origin is at the other other world."

She sighed. "Whatever just explain before I make you leave."

Hook chuckled and began, "I met Neal who is actually Baelfire when in the Enchanted Forest. He is the son of Rumpelstiltskin and my first love, Milah. Bae was on my ship for a few months and we took a voyage or two on the Jolly Roger which is my ship. He was a good lad until he couldn't understand that I would change for him. Because of that I sent him to Netherland. Home of the Lost Boys and Peter Pan."

Emma looked at him as if he were crazy. "Please tell me this is some joke that you're playing with me right now."

Hook sighed in frustration. "You promised me that you'll consider the fact that it might be true."

Emma smirked. "Well actually, I never actually said the words 'I promise' now did I?"

Hook smiled. "Well you've bested me again, Swan. You did that a lot when you had your memories back."

"I can tell I did." Emma smirked for a second then looked at him seriously, laying all jokes aside. "Look, Hook, Killian, Jones, whatever your name is; if you can prove whatever you're saying is true I might consider it."

Hook rose his eyebrows, "You believe?"

"No," Hook sighed, "but I do have these weird...feelings that go through my body every time I talk to you. It's as if I'm trying to remember something but I just don't know what it is. Like trying to remember a dream."

Hook smiled earnestly and just looked at her for a moment or so. She returned that the expression. "I'll gladly take the offer, Swan." She looked at him for a moment and nodded.

"Well good. Now leave my house before I call the cops." Emma said followed by a laugh from both of them. Hook got up and Emma walked him to the door. He turned around to face her and she leaned on the door frame. They smiled at each other for a second then she said, "Goodbye Hook." She then began to close the door.

He smiled but stopped the door before she could close it. "Emma." She rose her eyebrow and peeked her head out of the door. He opened it and brought her into his arms, embracing her. Emma was surprised but she smiled and closed her eyes giving him an intimate hug in return. He places his fake hand on her back and his real one behind her head, smelling the delightful aroma coming off of her body. They shared a hug for a few seconds yet it felt like a lifetime. He let go and smiled. "Goodbye, Emma." She parted smiled and closed the door on him. She leaned her head onto the door and sighed.

"Emma." a voice called her name that sounded as if the person was a few feet away from her. She opened her eyes and found Jack looking at her in confusion. "Who the hell was that?"

Emma stood up properly and cleared her throat. "So, how much did you see?"

"I saw and heard everything," Jack started to become angry, "Now are you going to tell me the hell he was or am I going to have to storm off?"

Emma stared at the ground. "That was a guy I met a few days ago."

"Are you sure because that doesn't look like a hug you give to a guy when you only met him a few days ago!"

"Look Jack, it's not how it looks. He's crazy okay? He thinks I'm part of some other world where there's magic and fairy tale characters live in!" Emma argued. Jack swifted pass her shoulder and stomped off. Emma slid down the wall of her house and just kept thinking.

Emma woke up from a dream. _She was in a forest and Hook was there as well as a woman with a black pixie haircut, a man with short brown hair, and another woman with black hair that reached right below her jaw. The three girls were searching for something until they heard a noise. They all looked back to see who was coming. One used a bow, Emma used a sword, and the other used magic to guard themselves. The two boys then appeared and they put down their weapons. They all drank a sip of rum from Hook's flask except for the woman with medium length hair. Emma held it and walked a few feet away from Hook with the flask still in her hand. "So did you really save him?" Emma asked Hook._

_He looked as if he was focused on something else. He shook it off and looked at Emma. "Does that surprise you?"_

_"Well, you and David aren't exactly; how do you call it, 'mates'." Emma imitated him._

_"Doesn't mean I leave your father to perish on this island." He stepped a few inches closer to her._

_"Thank you." Emma thanked him sincerely._

_"Well, perhaps gratitude is in order now." Hook said followed by a grin._

_Emma smiled at the remark. "Yeah. That's what the thank you was for."_

_He took a step closer to her. "Is that all your father's life is worth to you?"_

_"Please, you couldn't handle it."_

_"Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it." Hook said leaving her astounded. She looked into his eyes for only a second and pulled him in for a long, steamy kiss._

That's when Emma woke up. She sat up on her bed and touched her lips lightly. She looked out the window still feeling her lips as if it actually happened. Like she knew exactly how his lips felt that time. Emma shook her head and stuffed her face into her pillow. Why must this happen now? Ugh!

Emma got dressed and sat at the dining table with Henry. Emma served themselves hot chocolate with cinnamon on top. As Emma sprinkles the topping onto the hot drink Henry asks about yesterday. "Who's Neal?" Emma dropped the cinnamon suddenly that it spreaded over the table. She closed her eyes and calmed herself then sat on the seat next to her son's.

"Neal is…h-he's your biological father…" Emma stated.

"What?!" Henry quickly stood up from the chair.

"He didn't die a hero, he's alive and was a criminal! I didn't tell you the truth because I thought you would want your father to be remembered as a good guy not the bad guy!" Henry ran into his room and locked it. Emma sat there and sighed.

After a few minutes, she knocks onto Henry's door. "Henry," she knocks again, "I'm going to Central Park. Want to come?" Emma waits for an answer but doesn't get one. "I'm guessing that's a no. Come on, Henry. You can't be mad at me forever." She opens the door and doesn't find him inside. "Henry?" Emma calls out his name. "Henry!" she calls out louder. She looks out the window and finds a rope dropping down from it. "Oh no, no, no, no!" Emma walks out of the apartment and her new goal is to find her son. Not that it isn't the first time.

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks for all the views! Listen, if you have any comments please leave it down in the reviews and I'll answer em'! Or you just leave a review in general. Please do so! I do take constructive criticism so please, feel free! Also follow the story if you liked it and want to know when a new chapter comes out. Love you, Oncers! Dueces! **


	4. Follow the Wind

Emma walks into her car and starts driving over to Central Park. This is all my fault. I should've told him the truth from the start. When she reached the park, she got out of her car and looks around. She couldn't see him so she ran inside and started to look everywhere. "Excuse me, pardon me," that's all she kept saying to the people who got in her way. Henry was nowhere in sight. She sat on a bench near her and her eyes began to get teary. Her face was as blank as a stone. You could see the sadness in her eyes. "I'm lost…" she muttered to herself with the same expression.

A man then sat next to her and looked at her. "Aye, that you are." Emma looked up at him and it was Hook. He forced a smile upon his face. It broke him to see her like this. A tear strolled down her face and he gently wiped it off. He smiled. "Here's a small little tale, the last time I saw you shed tears was when you left dear old Storybrooke." Emma suddenly felt something. The wind blew directly at her as if she knew something. It made her feel calm again. It made her feel like she had a lead to Henry.

She got up onto her feet immediately and Hook looked at her confused. "What are you up to, Swan?" She didn't answer him and followed the wind. It was showing her the way to something. She could feel it. Hook just followed wherever she went. She went left, he went left. She turned a right, he turned a right. She jumped over a fence, well you get the point. Hook got into her car with her and she drove with the wind. He spent that time trying to figure out what she's trying to do. What the bloody hell is going on? The drove and drove until they reached a long road leading to nowhere really. She got out the car with Hook right behind her.

She stepped a few steps forward and looked through the fog. She stood there and just looked at it. "Storybrooke…" she said. Her head then had a shocking pain. "Agh!" she screamed in pain. She held her head and fell to the ground screaming.

"Emma!" Hook shouted her name in worrisome. "What's happening to you, love?" he knelt beside her and held her in close.

Emma kept screaming. Blurred images strolled through her head. She couldn't make through of anyone of them except for the last one. The last image of her as a baby wrapped around her old blanket that had her name engraved in it. Once the thoughts ended she fell into his arms. She fainted.

"Emma? Emma? Are you alright?" Hook asked her repeatedly. Her eyes fluttered open but her head was still killing her, which made her feel dizzy.

"W-where am I?" Emma asked, holding her head.

"Storybrooke Hospital." the adult man sitting in the back of the room said. He got up and walked towards her. It was Neal. Neal? She then remembered how she got into the hospital in the first place and laid back down, looking up at the ceiling. The image of her when she was a newborn popped back into her head.

"Storybrooke?" she asked, "How come I feel like I know this place?" Hook and Neal looked at each other giving each other a look that they both understood.

"Well do you?" Neal asked.

"Do I what?"

"Have you finally retrieved your memories back?" Hook asked her.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Guys do you still not understand I'm not-" the door swung open and in came Henry. "Henry?" she asked, her eyes beginning to get teary again. Her face lit up of joy and he ran into her arms as they shared a mother-son moment. A beautiful moment.

"Guess what mom?" Henry asked while his mom kept hugging him tightly.

Emma looked at him with a smile and sniffled. "What?"

He whispered with a smile, "I remember."

Emma rose her eyebrow in confusion and asked, "Remember what?"

"Storybrooke." he said. Emma's smile faded and her eyebrows narrowed. She looked directly at Neal and Hook with anger written all over her face.

"You brainwashed my son?! You people are crazy I tell you! Crazy! And once we leave this fucking hell hole, I don't want to see any of your damn fucking faces ever again!" Emma shouted. The three boys looked at her with fear streaming their eyes. Especially Henry who's never seen her like this before. It scared him, it scared all of them, including her own self. She's never felt this much anger since Neal set her up into going to prison. They all went silent until Henry broke the silence by running out the room. Emma closed her eyes and sighed. She looked at the grown men. "W-when can I leave?" Emma asked them.

The still were aghast by the sight of her and Neal answered her, "Once you're okay to go which will be in a few hours." Hook looked down at her and sighed. He then left the room in silence.

"What was that all about?" Emma asked.

"You really don't know? Are you really that stupid?!" he got up and pointed at him, "He and I and all of us, have been working 12 months off just to find you and once we come back to damn world you fucking waste our time! Yelling at us as if everything's all our fault! You are from fairytale land! Your mom and dad are Snow and Charming! How come Henry remembers so quickly but you don't? Why don't you just trust someone for once. Especially for us people who actually care about you and won't do anything to hurt you!" he sighs and holds his pounding head, "You know what? Im done!" Neal glanced at her for one quick moment and left the room. Emma sat on the hospital bed, looking down in sadness.

Hook walked out of the building and sat on a bench. He had to leave to get some fresh air. He couldn't understand why she doesn't believe. Everyone living there did except for her. Wasn't that enough proof? Obviously not, he thought. He looked up at the blue sky and just admired the cool air hitting his face. "Hook," a familiar voice that sounded like Henry called out his name. Hook looked over to him and faked a smile.

"Hi there, lad. Are you alright?" Hook asked. Henry nodded his head and sat next to him.

"She doesn't remember. What're we going to do about it?" Henry asked desperately.

"Well, lad, I've got a plan but I'm not sure if you're truly up for it." he smirked, looking at him. Henry returned the devious smirk.

"I'm in."

Emma got up and started to change into her clothes. She heard the door open and held onto the covers, covering herself up. "What the hell? Didn't I lock that door?" she asked. Hook came into sight. She sighed. "Well of course. Crazy psychopath number one." He looked at the sight of her and grinned.

"Well, I could enjoy the sight of this." Hook said deviously. She rolled her eyes and closed the curtain separating them.

"What do you want Hook?" she asked.

"Back to Hook, eh?" he smiled, "I came to take you to a place I'm rather fond of before you run away with Henry. ."

"I'm not going, Hook." she exclaimed.

"Oh yes you are, love." She opened the curtain and he found her fully clothed. "Aw, I liked the the other view of you." he said with a grin.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. Now what do you mean by I'm going because last time I checked you don't control me." she said with a smirk.

"Wow, Emma really does have a funny bone. Interesting." he teased. "What I meant by that is if you don't go then you're going to have to leave this town without Henry which surely you aren't going to do." he grinned evilly and stepped closer to her.

She looked up at him, for he was a few inches taller than her, and began, "What did you do with Henry?"

"Well, let's just say he's safe for now but trust me, love. Clock's ticking."

"Okay, you want me to remember this other 'life' I had by taking my kid hostage and expect me to want to remember? Looks like you need to think your little plan through."

He smiled. "Then how about you follow me." She looked at him, analyzing him. His smile faded and he looked at her sincerely. "Please Swan. This will be the last you hear of me. Trust me." he begged. Emma felt a familiar sensation go through her body again.

Emma looked at him then swayed her head, looking through the window, and back at his handsome face. "Fine." he smiled, "But only if you promise me I'll have my son back afterwards and once I go back to my actual home I don't ever want to see your face again."

He smirked at the comment he was expecting to come out of her mouth. "You have my word, Swan." he said. She smiled and rolled her eyes as she began to walk out the door. As she left the room, he checked her out from head-to-toe and followed her, enjoying the view.

They walked onto a dock. "Here we are. I quite fancy this place, actually." She looked at him, raising an eyebrow. He could tell she was judging him. "Let it out, Swan."

He didn't have to tell her twice. "I-it's just it's a dock. What's so special about it?"

He chuckled and pointed at an empty space. "That is what I fancy."

She rose her eyebrows trying to figure out what he was talking about. "I'm sorry, what am I supposed to be looking at here?"

He looked at her with a teasing smile across his face and she looked at him as if she knew this was going to be bad. "Follow me, love." he commanded. He walked over to the space he was talking about. "Are you ready for this because I don't believe you aren't." She rose her eyebrow in confusion and he took her by the hand. She looked down at their hands brought together. The memory of her being a baby came through her mind again. She shook her head to shake away the thought and looked up at Hook. He looked at her for a moment and dragged her into the invisible ship.

Emma's mouth dropped and she couldn't believe it. "H-how? D-did we j-just?" Hook nodded and grinned.

"Welcome to the Jolly Roger m'lady!" He rose his hands to show the ship. Emma was aghast and couldn't believe that just happened. Emma held her head and ran out of the ship. "Emma!" Hook shouted her name and chased after her. He took her by the arm and pulled her back.

"H-how did you do that? This isn't funny, Hook! You better not be playing a game with me!" Emma yelled.

"Did that look like a game, Emma? I told you I was telling the truth and more you see of this place; the more you're going to believe because I know you will, Emma!" he toned down his voice, "Just close your eyes and trust me." Emma looked at him and she looked down at the ground. He gave her a kiss on her head and she looked up at him with wide, teary eyes. He smiled and turned around to walk back into his ship.

"Hook." she said. He stopped and felt the strong wind blow into town. He looked back at her. "Y-you...?"

**AN: Alrighty, so that's the end of Chapter 4 but I promise you guys that this little story of mine will be at least 12 chapters long, for this is only the beginning. Also, sorry about the delay I was planning on posting on every two days but sometimes that isn't going to work out. Sorry guys! But anyways hope you enjoyed and will keep enjoying this fanfic! Remember to leave a review and a favorite/follow if you liked it! Dueces! **


End file.
